


My Whole World

by casbean



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: There's a reason Dean spent six months training to be able to pick Cas up on their wedding day.





	My Whole World

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that photo OP of Jensen carrying Misha "bridal style".

Dean firmly slides an arm around Castiel’s waist, the other one gripping under his knees, and lifts him off his feet in one swift motion. Cas lets out a small gasp and hooks his arms around Dean’s neck, just like he did a few hours earlier as they exited the church, surrounded by their family and friends. Cas nuzzles against Dean’s cheek, murmuring yet another _I love you_ against his skin as they face the door of their very fancy and very expensive honeymoon suite. **  
**

Cas has to wiggle to reach for the doorknob but Dean still manages to keep his balance, his husband not too heavy to hold overall - Dean has been working out quite a lot in the past few months for this purpose exactly. Being an elementary school teacher married to a pretty buff artisan carpenter, Dean has been lifted by his now husband and carried around like a potato bag more times than he can count (which, let’s face it, is all kinds of hot) but it was his goal for the wedding to be the one to surprise Cas by carrying him out of the church and into their suite in the most traditional style possible. He did lose a bit of his stomach chub in the process - to Cas’ great dismay. The man is obsessed with that little pudge of fat for some reason. But that’s another matter.

They step into the bedroom and Cas looks around with his jaw dropping, but Dean doesn’t even glance. He can’t keep his eyes off Castiel. It’s a weird angle but it doesn’t matter, Cas looks gorgeous from wherever. And he looks more gorgeous than ever right now, with his wedding scruff that he let grow just because he knows that’s how Dean likes him best, and his hair already trying to stick out in weird angles, and his cheeks a little pink from the champagne at the reception. His lips are red from where they kissed (a lot) in the hallway, and his baby blue eyes more bright and beautiful today than they’ve ever been, which is saying something.

So Dean holds him and stares at him as Cas looks around the room and then back at his husband, wide grin on his lips, before he nuzzles against Dean’s cheeks and kisses him, so sweet and soft it makes Dean’s knees wobble a little.

“You should probably put me down now, Dean.”  
  
“Is that so?”

Before Cas can reply Dean tightens his grip around him and captures his plump lips against his own again, with the incoherent thought that these are his husband’s lips, the lips he’ll be kissing forever and ever, the lips of the man who chose him and only him. They break apart only to breathe and Dean can’t help the crazy grin taking up half his face. His cheeks hurt from how much he’s been smiling all day. He should be used to it, he’s had a lot of training in smiling in the last three years he’s been with Cas, but today… Today of all days, he just couldn’t stop.

Everyone has always told Dean that his wedding day would be the scariest, most stressful day of his life, that he’d want to break out the window at least thirty times, that he’d get cold feet and that he’d be on the verge of panic the whole time - and that hopefully when the right person walked down the aisle, it would all finally feel right.

But that’s not at all how it was for Dean. There was not a moment of today that didn’t feel right. There was not a moment he didn’t feel so fucking happy, unbelievably over the moon, with Cas by his side, and everyone they loved around them. Nothing else mattered but to slip that ring on Cas’ finger and finally be able to call him his husband, and know what he’d known for a while but now was a certainty, that they’d be together always, in sickness and in health, until death did them part.

And throwing a big party so he could dance with his new husband to their favourite song, eat their favourite food, and be surrounded by everyone they loved, was just icing on the cake.

And now, staring into Cas’ sparkling blue eyes, kissing his lips and exchanging amazed smiles, Dean feels like he’s bursting with so much happiness, and he feels so light, that he almost forgets the weight of Cas in his arms. He could be floating a feet above the ground for all he knows.

“Wouldn’t want you to exhaust yourself too soon,” Cas murmurs, lightly tugging Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth. “We have a long night ahead of us.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Dean laughs, kissing Cas’ lip, and then his cheek, and his neck, and sighing against his skin. He’s starting to feel the pull on his arms, back, and legs, but… He keeps his face pressed against Cas’ neck, inhaling deeply his familiar scent, and it’s enough to make his heart skip a beat. “I just never got that feeling before. It’s… the best feeling in the world. It’s hard to let go.”

Cas pulls back, hand cupping Dean’s face as his finger brushes over his cheek. “What is?”

“It’s gonna sound fucking cheesy.” Dean feels the flush already hitting his cheeks and he bites his lips, only to find Cas claiming them for himself a moment later.

“Tell me,” he murmurs.

“Holding you like this… I know I’m holding my whole life,” Dean mumbles against Cas’ skin. He’s feeling it more than ever, the weight of his husband - his husband, his world, his universe, his everything - cooped up in his arms and held tight against his chest. The weight, the real weight of Cas, of his body, his arms and legs and chest and his heart beating in there somewhere - all of his organs, everything keeping him alive. “I feel like fucking Atlas, lifting the Earth, y’know? I mean, it isn’t every day someone gets to hold their whole world in their arms. Kind of want to hold on to that a little longer.”

Cas smiles, squeezing Dean’s face in his hands and kissing him one more time. “Now you know why I pick you up all the time.”

Dean chuckles, shaking them both.

“Yeah.”

Cas kisses his temple, hums, and then slips his fingers around his neck to tease down his shoulders.

“How about you let me down, we get rid of some of these clothes, and then you can pick your whole world up again, maybe against this wall right here?”

Dean feels a new energy sparks through his muscles and he searches for Cas’ mouth again, thinking that he will never, never get tired of this.

“Seems like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here](http://casbeanie.tumblr.com/) or [here](http://casbean.tumblr.com/)


End file.
